


Rubber Duckies and Breakfast

by crescent_gaia



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings at the Brownstone are always interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Duckies and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazzfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzfic/gifts).



> I do not own _Elementary_ or any of the characters. And why there hasn't been that relationship tag before now, I have no idea. Dear Yuletide recipient, please enjoy. :)

Joan got up and went through her morning routine, listening to the sounds downstairs that meant that Sherlock was up. Or it meant he didn’t sleep but they weren’t on a case, so he might have slept for once. She went down the stairs and into the living room, stopping as she saw multiple boxes in the room and that Sherlock was watching multiple morning news shows. “Um, Sherlock?” She moved over to one of the boxes and opened it, seeing it full of rubber duckies of all different shapes and sizes. “Why did you order rubber duckies? Or do I not want to know?”

“Case,” Sherlock said, not looking away or muting the shows he was watching.

“A case you haven’t told me about?” She crossed his arms and looked at him. “You always tell me about cases. The only time that you don’t tell me about cases is when you are either embarrassed about the fact that you took them, they involve your personal life even though you’ve stopped that a bit, or you think that I’m going to worry unnecessary. If you’re embarrassed, you shouldn’t be. Smaller cases for you are like Sudoku or crosswords are for others.”

“I hate Sudoku,” he said. “It’s just fitting numbers in boxes.”

“Much like rubber duckies in boxes?”

“Mycroft’s in the kitchen,” he deflected. “I thought you came downstairs because you heard the doorbell. Were you going to tell me that my brother was coming to town or is this a surprise from the both of you?”

“He just told me last night over text. He said that he told you a week ago. And you’re deflecting. Do any more of it and I’m calling Alfredo.”

He sighed. “Fine. I am helping the police on a drug case. They’re not sure how drugs are getting into the city, but I think I’ve found out how. I just have to perform some experiments on how you can store things in rubber ducks without making it look like the things aren’t there. So, please, go entertain Mycroft without having any more sex with him.”

She closed the box and looked to the kitchen before taking the remote to the televisions from Sherlock. She turned them off and then stood in front of him to get his attention. “If, hypothetically, something more than just what we are doing, would you have a problem with that?”

“I didn’t know that you care for my brother in that way. Unless you want to include me in your sexual experiments, which would be a sounding no.”

She made a face at hearing that. “No. I mean – “ she sighed. “Sherlock, I value you as a friend. I want to keep your friendship. If that means that I should drop everything with your brother, I want to know that. I want to make sure that I’m doing things right by you.”

“Because you live with me and like learning from me.”

She smiled. “Yes, but there’s other things too. I like being able to talk to you about the weird things in my life. I like how you tell me to get perspective over when an old friend is being unreasonable or not. I don’t want to lose that if I try for the next level with him. And I don’t even know if he wants to.”

“I think that he does,” he said. “If it works, then it works. If not, then it doesn’t. Do not think that you are going to lose any sort of friendship with me by what happens with my brother. Now, if you kill him, I might congratulate you before putting you in prison. Otherwise… otherwise I wish you luck and would be willing to be a friend and tell you why it is a horrible, horrible idea. Or give the statistics on how many long distance relationships fail.”

“You were willing to move back to London at one point,” she countered.

“No… no New York is home. Besides, it would mean having to work with Lestrade again. I don’t know if I can ever do that again in my life.”

“Okay,” she said and handed him back the remote. “Are all the boxes full of rubber duckies?”

“Yes. Just in case. There are also the many experiments one could do about melting rubber and rubber like substances.”

“Remember to clean up after yourself and I won’t kill you in your sleep,” she said.

“Like you could.”

She smiled and went into the kitchen, just leaning against the frame as she watched Mycroft work. He was speaking in another language and moving around as he looked for things to make breakfast with. She wanted to go over there and wrap her arms around him but hesitated. In that moment, he got off the call and turned around. “Hi.”

“Hello,” he said. “So, what are with the boxes? He wouldn’t let me look in them.”

“Rubber duckies,” she said. “It’s for a case, if you can believe that. I’m not sure I believe it. And then melting them down for understanding rubber and – how am I not insane yet?”

“Somewhere along the line it went from unrealistic to realistic. Besides, isn’t that type of experiment that is tame and doesn’t blow up things?”

She laughs. “You’re saying grain of salt then?”

“Tub of salt, maybe.”

She grins at that and looked over his shoulder. “What are you making?”

“I was thinking frittata if you’re alright with it.”

“Something edible and it doesn’t blow things up? I like it.” She kissed his cheek. “Do you need me to get anything for you?”

“Just yourself.”

“That I can do,” she said. “Besides, I think the weirdness that was holding me back… it’s not holding me back now. If you want to. If you think it’s a good idea.”

“I think it’s the best idea. You do know – “

“No, we’re not talking about the failure rates of long distance relationships,” she said. “Please, spare me that. We’ll make it work. There’s cell phones and Skype. Even apart, we’re going to be good together. Besides, you know how my work is.”

“True, I do.” He turned and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her. After they broke the kiss, she just stayed close to him for a long moment before they both let go. She helped him make the frittata, leaving Sherlock to the work, and just having a nice relaxing day.


End file.
